


For You

by flowersfortae



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jungkook badass, M/M, Zombies, jinkook - Freeform, jinkook besties, seokjin alpha of this pack, seokjin badass
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersfortae/pseuds/flowersfortae
Summary: Después de un incendio en un campamento que sirvió como su refugio contra los zombies, Seokjin pierde por error a su hermano menor, Soobin. Desde ese día, ha jurado pasar el resto de sus días peleando contra una escena apocalíptica hasta encontrar a Soobin con vida.  Para encontrarlo, Seokjin se dará cuenta de que afuera hay peligros más grandes que los zombies.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo

_ Quisiera volver al momento _

_ donde soltaste mi mano  _

_ y desapareciste entre las llamas _

_ antes de perderte. _

_ Para siempre. _

El frío entraba por debajo de la pequeña ranura de la puerta de la habitación, congelaba los pies de Seokjin incluso al tener una manta cubriendo su cuerpo por completo. No podía dormir, sentía sus labios vibrar como la llama de la vela sobre su mesa de noche. Estaba deseando estar en otro lugar que aquella casa abandonada, miró a un lado, Jungkook dormía pacíficamente como si el mundo no estuviese hecho añicos desde hace un año. Sabía que aún era más joven que él, pero Jungkook corrió con la devastadora consecuencia de que sus sueños fueran arrebatados durante el origen del virus.

Seokjin intentó una y otra vez, cerrando sus ojos suavemente o con fuerza. Pero su cabeza explotaba dentro de los gritos y un chillido que tensaba sus músculos, era un dolor casi incontrolable. Sintió una lágrima caer sobre mejilla, seguida por otra y otras más. Lloraba a un lado de un Jungkook tranquilo, tratando de no romper en un llanto que lo despertara porque sabía que el chico había pasado un momento difícil volviendo a casa desde el supermercado. 

El viento fuerte y repentino de aquella noche causaban un temblor en las ventanas haciéndolas vibrar levemente hasta provocar un ruido desesperante y casi aterrador. Seokjin había encontrado esta casa vacía mientras Jungkook exploraba el resto del vecindario casi fantasma, ambos sabían que los sobrevivientes se movían en estúpidas masas y se resguardaban en un mismo lugar alejados del centro de la ciudad. 

Un corto recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sus gritos desesperados llamando a Soobin en las llamas del campamento mientras Jungkook tiraba de su camisa con fuerza, alejándolo de las llamas que crecían ferozmente. Aquella fue la noche donde perdió a su hermano, fue el último día donde estuvo a su lado antes de que una discusión los separara y entre gritos y fuego, no se verían a los ojos por un tiempo.

Seokjin pasó días indagando por el bosque, junto a Jungkook y el hermano de Jungkook, Taehyun. Exponiéndose a los salvajes zombies que abrían su boca ampliamente buscando de su piel limpia, caminando hacia su dirección con el único objetivo de morder. Disparar los dejaba en un peor lugar, por lo que en varios ocasiones manchó su rostro y ropa de sangre sucia y oscura.

Pero no consiguió a Soobin. 

Se odiaba a sí mismo desde aquel día, pero juró que conseguiría a su hermano algún día, y Soobin estaría igual de sano que la última vez. Su preocupación crecía al recordar que Soobin no sabía mucho sobre cacería o como matar a un zombie sin necesidad de una pistola, apenas había empezado su entrenamiento en el campamento. Solo podía confiar en sus sentidos. 

Tenía el mismo sueño donde perdía Soobin en diferentes ocasiones, castigándose una y otra vez. Sus padres le gritarían en la cara en estos momentos pero sus padres no están, no han estado en mucho tiempo y sabía que la responsabilidad caía por completo sobre él. Lo cual lo hacía sentir peor.

Abrió sus ojos, sin percatarse de que se había quedado dormido dentro de sus pensamientos habituales. Jungkook no estaba a su lado y la luz se abría paso por la habitación llena de polvo, se sentía extraño dormir en casas ajenas sabiendo que probablemente sus dueños estaban en un grupo de sobrevivientes o muertos, o se convirtieron en zombies que se arrastraban por el vecindario.

Un olor ahumado agitó su nariz repentinamente, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para asearse antes de bajar las escaleras y ver a Jungkook sirviendo huevos revueltos y tostadas a Taehyun quien tenía un libro verde descansando a un lado del plato. Era difícil de asimilar; Seokjin no era el único que sufría por Soobin, Taehyun extrañaba a su grupo de amigos como nadie.

Frunció el ceño al ver como el cabello largo de Jungkook estaba recogido en una pañoleta rosada, que iba en contra de su contraste de un físico impresionante y cara angelical pero intimidante. Se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo antes de hacer contacto con los ojos entrecerrados de Seokjin. 

“Sé que no es mi mejor look hasta ahora pero me ha inspirado a hacer un desayuno excepcional” comentó Jungkook con una sonrisa picara

“Sabe terrible” confesó Taehyun 

“¿Qué haces comiendo?” preguntó en aquella pose defensiva que normalmente adapta cuando alguien le retaba, sus manos sobre su cintura y su pecho crecía ligeramente

“Porque prefiero comer tu comida asquerosa que comer granos enlatados o morir de hambre” sonrió Taehyun antes de seguir enfocándose en el plato frente a él

“¿Cómo logras hacer que un plato tan simple como las tostadas y huevo revuelto sepa mal?” preguntó Seokjin casi soltando una risita “no te preocupes, tu fuerte no es la cocina de todos modos”

“Bueno… no es mentira” Jungkook susurró mientras colocaba ambos platos en la mesa “¿Te sentarás con nosotros?” 

Seokjin asintió con su cabeza lentamente. 

Era cierto, sabía terrible. Tal vez Jungkook no estaba en un buen momento para cocinar de buena gana y eso arruinaba su comida, miró a su alrededor, la expresión de Jungkook estaba llena de arrepentimiento casi susurrando “Lo siento” en un pequeño puchero pero Seokjin sonrió levemente para calmar sus ansias. 

Sabía que Jungkook no soportaba la idea de que algo saliera mal, prefería empezar de nuevo desde cero por lo que no comentó algo sobre su comida salada y comió en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las pocas aves que aún merodeaban por los árboles. 

“Taehyun y yo planeabamos ir de compras hoy” dijo Jungkook en un intento de proponer aquella idea a Seokjin “no pude salvar algunas de mis camisas de la sangre oscura… malditos zombies”

“¿A dónde irán?” preguntó Seokjin curiosamente, casi convenciendose de que no era una mala idea

“No tengo idea, a cualquier tienda que esté disponible y tenga ropa de buen gusto pero si no quieres ir entonces puedes quedarte acá y te traeremos un lindo regalo” respondió encogiendo sus hombros

“No… creo que, necesito distraerme un poco por hoy” susurró 

“¿Aún no tienes algún plan de hacía donde nos moveremos después de acá?” 

“No, no tengo idea. No sé dónde se encuentran los campamentos y aun no logro comunicarme con el radio, por eso no creo que sea una mala idea ir hacia el centro de la ciudad para tener mejor recepción porque no puedo seguir acá esperando a que algo bueno pase o que Soobin mágicamente entre por la puerta”

“Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Cierto? Si tenemos que viajar por todo el estado buscando a Soobin, me prepararé lo suficiente como para no desgastarme en días” 

“Ya has hecho mucho por mi… creo que Taehyun y tú merecen un descanso” susurró Seokjin apenado

“¿Un descanso? Corrí con la suerte de que encontré a Taehyun escondido en un hueco en el bosque o estaríamos en la misma situación así que, deja las estupideces porque seguiremos en busca de Soobin” Jungkook tomó el plato vacío de Seokjin “Te guste o no”

“No quiero que arriesgues la vida de Taehyun por mi” Seokjin se señaló con expresión preocupada

“Yo arriesgaría mi vidas por Soobin” dijo Taehyun, sus ojos expresando sinceridad “sé que a veces es difícil entender nuestra amistad a ese extremo pero sí, por Soobin, lo haría”

“Maldición, ustedes dos si que son tercos” Seokjin negó con su cabeza y soltó un último suspiro “Está bien, todos vamos a encontrar a Soobin” 

Seokjin tomó su escopeta negra, dentro de su aburrimiento la había nombrado Shadow, ha estado a su lado desde que los eventos apocalípticos comenzaron y su padre se la otorgó. Mientras que Jungkook se mantenía con una pistola semiautomática la cual tenía pequeños dibujos, garabatos hechos por Jungkook los cuales solo él conocía el significado, por otro lado, cargaba un hacha en su mano, preparado para defenderse al instante. Jungkook aun no permitía que Taehyun tomara una pistola por su cuenta, sabía que tenía que enseñarle a su hermano tarde o temprano a usarla correctamente pero nunca se encontraba en el momento correcto de hacerlo, por lo que Taehyun optó por cargar un bate de madera con él. 

Ni siquiera las series de televisión más realistas acerca de eventos apocalípticos lo habían preparado lo suficiente como para predecir su vida con un panorama amplio y tácticas que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir. El ser humano le falló en varias percepciones que ya estaban arruinadas, pensó que serían más amables y considerados pero solo los más ricos y poderosos se salvaron en la primera ola del extraño virus confeccionado en un laboratorio, los altos rangos militares alrededor del mundo se apropiaron de zonas libres para crear su propia utopía. Y aunque Seokjin le hubiese encantado ser resguardado de esa manera, agradece no haber terminado en aquellas manos despiadadas. 

La ciudad no estaba completamente sola pero no era el mismo nivel al que todo el mundo conocía o se adapta, no veías personas caminando tranquilamente por las calles ni tampoco existía el tráfico, era una ciudad desolada donde sus habitantes solo salían cuando era necesario. Y aquellos habitantes no eran muchos, de todos modos. 

Jungkook caminaba tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su hacha en la palma de su mano, mirando a todos lados, evitando hacer ruidos extraños que atrajera a una horda de zombies en su dirección. Taehyun señaló la entrada de una gigantesca cuyos vidrios estaban rotos y se veía desolada por dentro. Nadie se enfoca en las prendas de vestir, a Jungkook solo le interesaba encontrar jabón y suavizantes para lavar la ropa que llevaba con regularidad. La desventaja de caminar todo el día y noche mientras matas zombies el terrible olor que deja en tu cuerpo. Jungkook lo odiaba.

Seokjin observó un auto perfectamente estacionado frente a la tienda y se detuvo silenciosamente, esperando a que Jungkook y Taehyun se dieran cuenta de sus siseos desesperados.

“¿Qué te sucede?” preguntó Jungkook girando sobre sus talones

“¿Acaso no ves lo extraño de ese auto en buenas condiciones estacionado frente a una tienda del tamaño de un pueblo?” 

“Mmm… ¿No? Siempre dejan autos abandonados, tal vez tuvo que irse” 

Seokjin suspiró. Hoy no era el día donde Jungkook pensaba con claridad.

“Quédate detrás de mi, protege a Taehyun” 

Seokjin caminó ágilmente para posicionarse frente a Jungkook, sosteniendo su escopeta entre sus manos y caminando lentamente como si se tratase de una cacería de un animal ágil. En este caso, el animal era una persona dentro de la tienda.

Escuchaba el vidrio crujir con sus pasos, su respiración agitada esperando concentrarse y perder los nervios que lo ralentizan. La tienda tenía escombros esparcidos por el suelo junto a comida desperdiciada y prendas sucias, un olor fuerte a sangre y polvo. Haciendo a Taehyun estornudar quien cubrió su boca para no hacer ruido, mirando su mano con disgusto y limpiandola con la tela de su pantalón. 

“Te dije que aquí no había nadie” susurró Jungkook mirando atentamente 

“Era mejor estar atentos que entrar desapercibidos” Seokjin encogió sus hombros y bajó la guardia, descansando del peso de su escopeta “Seguiré intentando la conexión con el radio”

Seokjin caminó hacia el centro de la tienda, odiando el olor y las veces que el polvo lo hacía estornudar silenciosamente. Escuchó a Jungkook y a Taehyun discutir acerca de una camisa que ambos querían tener, típicamente la batalla la termina ganando Taehyun. Esta vez fue el mismo resultado. Estaba concentrado cambiando las señales en su radio, terminando en la misma respuesta vacía. Quería lanzarlo contra una pared pero sabía que allí encontraría una de sus primeras respuestas para encontrar a Soobin. 

Saltó sobre un mostrador que exhibía herramientas necesarias, Seokjin se reía internamente debido a que permanecían intactas y se preguntaba que tomaban los sobrevivientes cuando venían acá. Guardó un par de baterías y linternas en su bolso. Escuchó un sonido provenir de la puerta a unos metros de él. Una puerta azul que decía “GERENCIA” que estaba semiabierta, Seokjin tomó un martillo cerca de él con fuerza ahora dándose cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de Jungkook y Taehyun. 

El pomo de la puerta se movió, escuchando el choque de algunas llaves hasta que Seokjin se acercó lo suficiente alzando su martillo. El chico que salía del lugar soltó un grito agudo junto a Seokjin. Definitivamente no era un zombie.

“¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No me golpees!” gritó desenfrenadamente mientras cubría su cabeza con sus brazos

La primera observación de Seokjin es que el chico era de una estatura baja compara a la de él, incluso podría verse pequeño a un lado de Taehyun quien era el chico más pequeño que conocía. Su cabeza era como el dorado, mechones rubios y marrones, su piel tan pálida que lo hacía ver como porcelana. Seokjin bajó el martillo, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. No sabía si era la vergüenza o el pánico.

Las mejillas de ambos eran un volcán en erupción.

“Lo-lo siento” dijo Seokjin apenado

“¿Querías matarme?” preguntó el chico indignado “Tienes que practicar tu audición porque te aseguro que no sueno como un zombie”

“Si, lo sé es que estoy algo paranoico” Seokjin dejó caer el martillo al suelo 

“¡Hey!” gritó Jungkook señalando al chico, acercándose con una gran bolsa de ropa colgando sobre su hombro junto a Taehyun quien traía enlatados y una expresión de enojo “¡¿Que hace él aquí?!”

“No ¡¿Qué hacen USTEDES aquí?!” respondió el desconocido señalandolos a todos 

“A ver, ya habló el dueño de la tienda” Jungkook rodó sus ojos 

“¿No se encontraron a nadie de aspecto peligroso antes de entrar acá?” preguntó el chico, entrando dentro de su propia realidad 

“El carro estacionado afuera” mencionó Seokjin como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas “¿Es tuyo?”

“Sí pero no es lo importante, estoy partiendo ahora porque no puedo seguir acá en la ciudad. Tienen que irse, ahora” aconsejó, sus ojos mostraban preocupación 

“¿Sucede algo?” preguntó Taehyun frunciendo el ceño

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Seokjin vio a un grupo de personas entrar a la tienda, sus ojos se agrandaron ampliamente. 

“Tenemos que escondernos, vamos” Seokjin avisó tratando de no mandar en voz alta

Jungkook tomó la bolsa de ropa junto a la bolsa de Taehyun para que su hermano pudiese entrar primero a la oficina de la cual el chico había salido anteriormente. El chico se veía agitado y asustado de nuevo, le colocó el seguro a la puerta e hizo una señal de que se mantuvieran en silencio. Seokjin apuntó hacia la puerta, no pudo diferenciar mucho al grupo que entraba a la tienda pero tuvo un mal presentimiento y eso fue suficiente como para reconocer el peligro que corrían. 

Escuchaba como hacían añicos los trastes que quedaban en los estantes y se reían desenfrenadamente, Jungkook ocultaba a Taehyun detrás de él, su hacha afilada descansando en el suelo. Seokjin no había pasado por una situación llena de tanta tensión, estaba ansioso, quería escapar pero la oficina no tenía ventanas u otra puerta que diera alguna alternativa. 

Esperó, su corazón contando algunos segundos por él, podía sentir sus venas saltar nerviosamente debajo de su piel y el sudor bajar sobre su cuello. Hasta que vio una sombra pasa por la ventana de la puerta y aquel chico pequeño se deslizó hacia su lado, el silencio dentro de la oficina era palpable y molesto, la sombra se estaba alejando pero el radio de Seokjin omitió un sonido.

“Seo-Ji” seguido de una transmisión caída. 

“¡Yoongi! ¿Te estás escondiendo de mí, otra vez?” preguntó la sombra dejando escapar una carcajada que no tenía algún rastro de humor “Lo siento por informarte que, esta vez no lo lograras”

Seokjin no podía concentrarse en la discusión entre el chico llamado Yoongi y los sonidos que emitía su radio. Su expresión cambiaba drásticamente tratando de escuchar el mismo mensaje pero se repetía “Seo-Ji”. ¿Era Soobin? Tal vez su hermano había encontrado una manera de comunicarse con su hermano, una manera más inteligente que correr el riesgo por el cual él estaba pasando ahora. Sabía que la transmisión no duraría mucho, las señales eran débiles fuera de los estados tomados por los militares. Se aferró al radio. 

Escuchó un fuerte golpe, observando como el pomo de la puerta se desplomaba sobre el suelo y una patada abría la puerta de golpe. Eran aproximadamente ocho personas al otro lado la puerta, la mayoría con el físico de Jungkook lo cual aterraba de cierta manera a Seokjin, no quería imaginarse una pelea junto a ocho Jungkooks. 

“Caballeros, relajense” dijo Seokjin con una repentina tranquilidad, más que todo actuada “¿Me pueden explicar la rabia contra Yoongi?” 

“Este imbecil tomó provisiones nuestras cuando le dimos una calida bienvenida a nuestro grupo” explicó quien parecía el líder del grupo

“No se ven muy cálidos que digamos” comentó Jungkook

El líder lo miró, amenazandolo con la simple mirada.

“O tal vez sí ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?” encogió los hombros, aun protegiendo a Taehyun

“¿Todo esto por municiones? ¿Ya no están cansados de pelear por estupideces? Estamos en un maldito apocalipsis, esas municiones no son las últimas” Seokjin estaba a la defensiva por un completo desconocido “¿Como lo puede pagar?” 

“Tiene que darnos las municiones de vuelta”

“¿Qué tomó?” preguntó Seokjin 

“Mil balas y seis escopetas” respondió agridulce

“¿Te preparas para la guerra o qué?” preguntó Jungkook mirando a Yoongi de manera indignada “No hay manera de que les pueda devolver las municiones ahora”

“Entonces tendremos que llevarlo de nuevo a nuestro campamento” 

“No se llevarán a nadie a su campamento, lo siento caballeros y damas por supuesto, pero no hay negocio hoy” 

“¿Quién eres tú para decidir?” preguntó soltando una risita “¿el puto presidente?”

“Quitense, están perdiendo el tiempo” 

“¿O?” 

“O tendré que pelear para que se quiten” respondió Seokjin encogiendo sus hombros 

Seokjin miró la cara arrogante del líder quien lanzó el primer puño que golpeó el hombro de Seokjin. Él devolvió el golpe con la culata de su escopeta, viendo como golpeaba satisfactoriamente la nariz del hombre. Jungkook tomó su hacha y jugó con ella con una mano mientras que aquellos que querían entrar al lugar tomaban pasos hacia atrás, pensando seriamente en atacar. 

Pero el líder tenía más destrezas que Seokjin, incluso aquel golpe con la culata no lo había detenido por completo pero Seokjin tenía sus pensamientos en el radio que ahora se encontraba desplazándose por el suelo. Seokjin resistió hasta que recibió el golpe más fuerte de su vida en su abdomen, dejándolo en el suelo, retorciéndose silenciosament del dolor mientras veía con ojos cristalizados el pequeño radio a unos metros de él. No recordó cuando su vista se volvió negra.

Abrió sus ojos viendo que se encontraba en un auto en movimiento, y sus piernas descansaban sobre el regazo de Taehyun quien dormía apoyando su cabeza a la ventana. Seokjin miró a un lado, su cabeza ardiendo como si hubiese recibido la golpiza en ella o tal vez le patearon la cabeza, al final, no recordaría de todos modos. 

“¡Oh, menos mal que despertaste!” exclamó Jungkook con alivio “estaba a punto de llorar”

“Lloraste” corrigió Yoongi

“Lo que sea, Seokjin ¿Estás bien?” Jungkook intentó ignorar al desconocido a su lado quien manejaba el auto “Has estado inconsciente por unos 30 minutos, toma, lo guardamos para tí” Jungkook lanzó un pote de helado de galleta con chispas de chocolate considerablemente frío “pontelo donde más te duela” 

“¿Dónde está el grupo…? Ya saben” Seokjin frunció el ceño, colocando el pote de helado sobre su mejilla derecha 

“Oh, ellos están lamentando su vida ahora. Tenías que ver mis habilidades con el hacha y las habilidades de Yoongi con el bate de Taehyun, se sintió como una escena de Matrix pero no te preocupes, nadie resultó muerto solo golpee con el mango del hacha” 

“El radio”

“El radio, yo lo tengo y ha estado diciendo “Seo-Ji” desde que salimos de la tienda y no se ha callado permanentemente desde que entonces” 

“Es Soobin” susurró Seokjin

“¿Soobin? ¿Estás seguro?” 

“Sí y suena a que está tratando de enviar un mensaje de rescate”


	2. Capítulo 1

Yoongi estacionó el auto en una calle que estaba repleta de basura y escombros, algunos zombies merodeaban lentamente a una manzana de ellos. El radio dejó de emitir el mismo mensaje y permanecía en silencio.

“Necesitamos ir a la casa y equiparnos lo suficiente, saldremos a explorar hasta tener una buena recepción en el radio otra vez” propuso Seokjin sentándose en la parte trasera del auto, despertando sin querer a Taehyun 

“¿Y piensas que voy a dejar que Yoongi vaya a nuestra casa sabiendo que lo quieren muerto y que probablemente nos maten también?” preguntó Jungkook, como si Seokjin lo hubiese insultado personalmente

“¿Por qué te sientes amenazado por Yoongi?” Seokjin mantenía el pote de helado en su rostro, sintiendo como este se calentaba lentamente “Podemos ir caminando pero con tus bolsas tal vez duremos un buen rato, si es que no se atraviesan zombies en el camino” 

“No tengo ningún problema con Yoongi” susurró Jungkook apenado 

“No se preocupen, puedo llevarlos a su casa e irme muy lejos, de todos modos es lo que necesito hacer ahora” dijo Yoongi mirando sobre su hombro

Seokjin abrió sus ojos para hacerle saber a Jungkook que quería golpearlo por hacer sentir mal a Yoongi, un completo desconocido que no mostraba señales de amenaza. Jungkook solo miró hacia adelante, sin querer discutir con su mejor amigo al respecto, apenas pudieron salir vivos de aquella oficina. 

“Bien, si sientes que no puedes arriesgar tu vida merodeando por acá...” Seokjin sonaba decepcionado “yo te enseñaré el camino”

Yoongi encendió el auto nuevamente, llamando la atención de algunos zombies los cuales ignoró apartandolos del camino con su auto y escuchando el crujido que ocasiona la rueda al pasar por encima de sus extremidades. Jungkook observaba como una chica cerraba las cortinas de un apartamento, se preguntaba cuántas personas realmente han sobrevivido fuera de los estados del gobierno o cuántas personas viven en los estados del gobierno.

Algunos adultos rogaban para que el resto se uniera a los estados militares pero Jungkook sintió que sería otro engaño y que probablemente sería más torturador que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta o junto a su vecino menos pensado, Kim Seokjin. La familia de Seokjin era muy cercana a los padres de Jungkook, por razones personales o a veces por negocios que necesitaban buena base. 

Pensar lo amenazante que fue el virus para ambos crea un nudo en su garganta, por eso intentaba evadir las conversaciones nostálgicas con Seokjin o Taehyun. La razón no estaba en ignorarlos e impedir que se desahogaran dentro de una miseria sin fin, él no estaba listo para escucharse así mismo decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Por lo cual, Jungkook termina recurriendo a cortar leña que a veces no tiene algún uso más que distraerlo. 

Seokjin sentía un dolor insoportable en su abdomen, subió su camisa azul manchada de tierra y aceite negro. El lugar oscurecido por el impacto del puño parecía oscurecer cada vez más, pero Seokjin sabía que no era de vida o muerte y que estaría bien en un par de días. Ha recibido peores golpes, golpes que lo dejan agonizando en una cama por un par de días o escupiendo sangre todo el día. Algunos eran por las razones más estúpidas; como llevarse el último producto durante un saqueo o simplemente al cruzarse con el grupo equivocado de personas.

Antes de que pudiera salir de sus pensamientos, Yoongi ya se encontraba frente a la casa en las colinas. Terminando el día como había comenzado. Taehyun bajó apresurado, llevando una bolsa de comida y su bate con él. A veces Seokjin sentía lastima por el chico, el virus le impidió tener una adolescencia normal o siquiera graduarse aunque ya esas reglas monótonas del mundo no importaban.

Los chicos ahora aprenden a pelear y disparar, no las leyes de Newton o gramatica basica. 

Recordó la primera vez que su padre le enseñó a disparar, no era muy bueno y aun no lo es pero su padre le hacía conocer sus fallas y Seokjin dispararía por el bosque por horas, hasta ver cómo atardecía frente a él. Le parecía increíble cómo la naturaleza siguió su camino mientras la humanidad desaparecía lentamente debido al virus o su egoísmo e incapacidad. Los días aún duraban 24 horas y los animales aun caminaban tranquilamente por sus hábitats. Las noches eran silenciosas e iluminadas de estrellas, estrellas que no veía antes del virus debido a la polución de la ciudad.

Seokjin esperó a que Jungkook entrara a la casa para acercarse a Yoongi quien se veía impaciente al golpear sus dedos en el volante como si fuese una batería. 

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir solo?” preguntó Seokjin

“¿Por qué te importo tanto? Nos acabamos de conocer” respondió Yoongi mirando a Seokjin de reojo, una sonrisa pequeña asomándose en su rostro

“Porque… llevo tiempo sin conocer a personas nuevas y eso me hace algo iluso” Seokjin jugó con sus dedos, ansioso “creo que lo que necesitas ahora es un grupo de personas que te ayuden” 

“Jungkook me odia, no creo que él quiera ayudarme” 

“Déjalo, a veces Jungkook puede ser un idiota pero creo que se resume a celos o envidia o un mal día pero no es tan malo como se hace creer, el es un chico humilde” Seokjin sonrió “¿Te unes por hoy?”

“Mmm”

“No prometemos una gran pijamada, es solo para que te resguardes por hoy” 

“Ok, está bien” Yoongi aceptó soltando un suspiro

Seokjin no entendía por qué sus intentos le rogaban que invitara a Yoongi a quedarse, tal vez necesitaba ver un rostro nuevo, tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien que parecía estar allá afuera aprendiendo a cómo sobrevivir y aquel lobo solitario sabía algunas cosas que él no, información que le ayudaría a encontrar a Soobin. O probablemente sea Seokjin siendo un poco estúpido y descuidado. 

Jungkook no dijo ni una sola palabra al ver a Yoongi entrar a la casa, simplemente sonrió y se sentó en el sofá a leer las instrucciones de una caja que tomó en la tienda. Seokjin tomó tres botellas de Soju, las cuales guardaba en una pequeña colección especial debido a su abastecimiento. Eran como una reliquia respetada para él. Pero sentía que en esa ocasión, merecía tomar algo.

“¿Una botella de Soju? Qué día tan extraño” comentó Jungkook recibiendo la botella ofrecida por Seokjin “si vamos a explorar la ciudad a partir de mañana, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea para Taehyun”

“Si… lo sé” susurró Seokjin sentándose en el suelo y haciéndole una seña a Yoongi para que se sentara junto a ellos “pero temo dejarlo acá solo o que él acepte la idea”

“Lo podemos atar a una silla”

“¿Por una semana o más?” 

Jungkook encogió los hombros.

“Taehyun no es un mal compañero para viajar pero… no quiero que algo malo le pase” Jungkook expresó su preocupación jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos 

“Tendrás que discutirlo con él más tarde” tomó un sorbo de su botella de soju y observó como Yoongi solo sostenía su botella y miraba al vacío “¿Yoongi…?”

“¿Huh?” Yoongi parpadeó rápidamente 

“¿Estás bien?” 

“Sí, es solo que es muy raro estar con otras personas. Llevo dos meses escapando de mantener contacto con grupos de sobrevivientes” explicó sonriendo de manera amarga “Como pudieron observar, el último grupo al que pertenecí quiere asesinarme”

“Porque robaste toda una artillería” dijo Jungkook frunciendo el ceño “creo”

“Se lo merecían, estaban planeando una guerra contra otro grupo de sobrevivientes por cosas del pasado. Igual, solo robe un porcentaje muy bajo de lo que en realidad tienen” explicó Yoongi

“¿Cuántos grupos de sobrevivientes hay en la ciudad?” preguntó Seokjin curiosamente

“Alrededor de diez o tal vez más pero los principales son cinco, y no se llevan muy bien. El resto de los grupos son pequeños y mayormente son distritos o vecindarios que se unieron a tiempo para resguardarse” 

“Es posible de que Soobin se encuentre cerca… me refiero a que no puede estar en otra ciudad porque el radio nunca hubiese emitido la señal” Seokjin tomó otro sorbo de su bebida “¿Sabes como encontrar estos grupos?”

“Sí pero no es muy fácil unirse porque no confían en muchas personas y a veces tienen rituales de confianza algo extremos pero si, no es difícil de todos modos” la expresión de Yoongi se llenó de confusión “¿Quién es Soobin?” 

“Mi hermano menor a quien necesito encontrar” respondió Seokjin al instante “no somos muy buenos con los rastros pero terminamos acá, en lo que supongo que es Daegu y ahora esa señal de radio me acaba de indicar que no estamos en un mal camino”

“Diablos, debe ser muy difícil rastrear a alguien en estas situaciones… Lo siento” susurró Yoongi

“Solo es un adolescente y no sé si esté allá afuera solo o esté con un grupo de personas malvadas, por eso necesito ir a cada grupo de la ciudad para asegurarme de que él está a salvo o tener que mudarme de nuevo” 

“Ah… que se jodan, te voy a ayudar” dijo Yoongi levantándose perezosamente de su sofá “es el fin del mundo ¿Realmente me importa tanto correr riesgos? Necesito el mapa de Daegu” 

Jungkook se levantó rápidamente como si esperaba aquella orden de Yoongi y buscó en la pequeña librería de madera que se encontraba detrás de él. Busco entre los libros hasta que el mapa de Daegu cayó a sus pies, lo tomó y lo extendió para que Yoongi lo tomara y diferenciara los lugares de los grupos de sobrevivientes. Daegu era una de las pocas regiones que aún estaban fuera del comando militar a diferencia de Seúl que a pesar de tener una gran población, lograron ahuyentar a los zombies y mantener un orden casi ordinario como antes de que apareciera el virus.

“Estamos en Dalseo-gu, aquí solamente hay dos grupos uno se encuentra acá en el sur y el otro en el oeste pero no son rivales” Yoongi dibujaba con un marcador dos círculos rojos en el mapa donde su mente recordaba donde se encontraban estos “Yo viví en Nam-gu por un tiempo, allí solo se encuentra un solo grupo y subgrupos. El resto de los grandes grupos se encuentran entre Buk-gu y Seo-gu”

“¿Donde naciste?” preguntó Jungkook colocando sus manos en su cintura

“En Buk-gu, fui parte del grupo de sobrevivientes pero murió el jefe que era como mi familia y luego llegó un imbécil que tiene un gran aire a dictador así que me moví a Seo-gu” señaló donde se encontraba Seo-gu

“Y en Seo-gu estuviste con el grupo que ahora quiere asesinarte” Jungkook intentó adivinar 

“Sí” admitió Yoongi “así que baje hasta acá”

“¿Qué tan separados están los grupos de Dalseo-gu?” preguntó Seokjin

“No mucho, digamos que a dos o tres horas caminando y cuarenta y cinco minutos en carro” respondió como si la respuesta estuviera incrustada en su memoria “Si quieres moverte hacia Nam-gu, Buk-gu o Seo-gu... necesitarás un auto”

“Fácil” susurró Jungkook

“Entonces empezaremos con los grupos de acá” dijo Seokjin decidido tomando el mapa “solo espero que no nos quieran asesinar”

“Conozco al líder de uno de los grupos, creo que se podría ahorrar algo de charla allí. A veces es difícil ganar la confianza de estos grupos porque piensan que eres espía del resto o de los militares” 

“Espías... aún vivimos en un mundo raro” comentó Jungkook con cierta ironía “ya está anocheciendo, iré a ver cómo está Taehyun y haré la comida” 

“No” Seokjin contestó rápidamente “yo haré la cena hoy, cuida a Taehyun por hoy”

“Gracias por confiar en mi, Kim Seokjin” dijo Jungkook negando con su cabeza y caminando rápidamente hacia las pequeñas escaleras 

Seokjin se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Yoongi quien aún no conseguía su lugar comodo en la casa, mirando los pequeños detalles y la poca decoración que aún quedaba en ella. Seokjin no creó alguna conversación mientras cocinaba, tal vez estaba apenado o pensando un plan en cómo empezar a buscar a su hermano en Daegu. Yoongi no planeaba molestarlo de todos modos. Estaba agradecido con el simple hecho de tener un lugar donde ser acogido por una noche mientras corría peligro. 

Recordó las últimas veces que tuvo que comer pan vencido, mojándolo en una salsa improvisada para no morir en el intento. Era un acontecimiento extraño para él conseguir comida en buen estado que no fuese enlatada, por lo que tuvo que tomar libros de cocina de las estaciones de gasolina para aprender a cocinar con ingredientes naturales o simplemente saber trabajar con lo único que tenía. Esta vez había preparado una pequeña cena, una cena especial antes de partir.

“¿Me ayudarías a servir?” Seokjin le preguntó a Yoongi quien se agitó por su inesperada pregunta

“Sí, sí, claro” respondió Yoongi rascando su oreja ligeramente “¿Hiciste esto solo?” 

“¿No estabas aquí mientras lo preparaba?” Seokjin respondió con otra pregunta a la cual Yoongi soltó una risita “No importa, es de las pocas cosas que he perfeccionado desde que apareció el virus”

“Yo solía cocinar con mi familia, hasta que… ocurrieron otras cosas” la voz alta de Yoongi terminó en un susurro y su expresión llena de repentina tristeza “después me acostumbre a la comida vencida”

“¿Has probado el chocolate amargo vencido? Es horrible” Seokjin hizo una mueca de disgusto “y todas las golosinas… las sodas”

“¡Me golpeaste muy fuerte!” escuchó a Taehyun gritar desde el piso de la pequeña casa “¡No me beses el golpe, imbécil!” 

“Pero nada me ha costado más que vivir con esos dos hermanos Jeon” bromeó Seokjin terminando de colocar los platos junto a Yoongi en aquella mesa baja “¡Ya pueden bajar!”

“¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?” Yoongi encogió los hombros

“Mucho” 

Escucharon los golpes provocados por las zancadas de Taehyun y Jungkook, probablemente ambos sostenían una pequeña competencia en sus cabezas. Los vio bajar las escaleras con rapidez mientras se lanzaban sobre el suelo para acomodarse sobre el cojín y tomar sus palillos.

“¿Por qué golpeaste a Taehyun?” preguntó Seokjin, confundido 

“Estábamos jugando” respondió Jungkook antes de llenar su boca por completo y soltar un sonido lleno de emoción “woah”

“Es solo Jungkook teniendo la fuerza atómica innecesaria e usandola conmigo” respondió Taehyun después de tragar “Esto si se llama comida, comida gloriosa”

Jungkook miró a Yoongi quien no paraba de llenar su boca de comida y masticar de manera acelerada, como si necesitara ir a algun lado. Inclinó su cabeza, tratando de entender por qué el chico estaba tan desesperado.

“Yoongi ¿Estás bien?” Jungkook mostró cierta preocupación 

“¿Huh?” Yoongi se detuvo, sus mejillas estaban redondas

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Yoongi masticara suavemente y tragara con dificultad.

“Solo… llevaba tiempo sin comer algo hecho en casa” confesó apenado

“Oh” susurró Jungkook “come bien, disfruta tu comida” sonrió levemente antes de seguir con su ración

“¿Tienen algún plan para saber si el de la radio es Soobin?” preguntó Taehyun de la nada

Seokjin y Jungkook se miraron al instante, mientras que Yoongi decidió mirar hacia un lado. 

“Uh… nos vamos mañana pero” Seokjin se mordió el labio suavemente “Jungkook y yo lo hablamos y creo que no sería una mala idea dejarte a cargo de la casa… solo” intentó ser cuidadoso con sus palabras 

Taehyun respondió como esperaba: lleno de indignación. 

“¿No?” Taehyun tenía cierto descontento en su rostro “Yo sé que no sabemos el terreno en el que nos encontramos y que es igual de peligroso pero yo también necesito ayudar a encontrar mi mejor amigo, no pueden dejarme acá pensando que sera por mi bien, yo quiero ver a Soobin de nuevo”

“Taehyun, no vamos a discutir lo mismo otra vez, aún no has aprendido a defenderte bien de los zombies y puedes correr peligro mientras no esté cerca para protegerte” Jungkook colocó sus palillos en la mesa para mirar a Taehyun a los ojos “es lo mejor”

“¡Tengo 17 años! ¿Cómo van a dejarme solo acá? ¿Qué haré cuando se acabe la comida? Igualmente tendré que salir para mantenerme con vida o no volverme loco en estas cuatro paredes” 

“Tiene un punto” opinó Yoongi 

“Oye, tu no eres el hermano mayor de Taehyun” Jungkook le señaló con su dedo índice 

“Bueno, por lo menos me escucha” Taehyun entrelazo sus brazos sobre su pecho “Gracias Yoongi”

“De nada” Yoongi asintió con la cabeza

“A mi me importa Soobin tanto como a ustedes, yo merezco ser parte del grupo de búsqueda… otra vez” dijo Taehyun señalandose 

“Nadie ha dicho que no te importe Soobin, solo queremos evitar que ocurra lo mismo” Jungkook mostró preocupación en su tono 

“Dejar a un chico de 17 años solo y lejos de ustedes, sin comunicación, es mucho peor que llevarlo con ustedes” explicó Taehyun

“Ok, ok, antes de que lleguemos a una discusión sin sentido” Seokjin interrumpió alzando sus manos “Taehyun, ¿Estás seguro de que puedes cuidarte solo en cualquier situación que se pueda presentar? O defenderte, la respuesta debe ser la misma”

“Sí” dijo Taehyun firmemente “creo que tengo la capacidad de cuidarme mientras ustedes hacen otras cosas”

“¿Jungkook?” Seokjin miró a Jungkook quien mantenía la misma mirada amenazadora 

Jungkook soltó un suspiro profundo y miró a Taehyun, sus ojos fueron de rígidos a suaves al ver a su hermano menor implorar con sus amplios ojos.

“Ay, maldición” dijo Jungkook negando con su cabeza “Está bien, ganaste pero si me haces pasar un mal rato… ya verás”

“Que miedo” dijo Seokjin sarcásticamente “mira como te controla Taehyun, no le vas hacer nada”

“Odio este lugar” susurró Jungkook volviendo a su comida

Jungkook y Taehyun ayudaron a recoger mientras que Seokjin buscaba alguna almohada restante para que Yoongi durmiera en el sofá de la sala. Colocó una manta a un extremo del sofá y solo le sonrió al visitante, Yoongi tomó la manta y Seokjin no pudo evitar mirar la larga cicatriz en su la parte interior de su brazo, la cual no había notado a un principio. Pero pensó que no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para él atreverse a preguntar su significado. 

Para Seokjin era difícil quedarse dormido durante las noches, el silencio le aturdía, siempre terminaba dormido del cansancio o pensando al mirar al rincón oscuro de la habitación. Pero aquella vez no era el silencio que no le permitía dormir tranquilo, pensar en Soobin le quitaba el apetito y el sueño, a veces una más que la otra. Estaba pensando en miles de posibilidades que puede enfrentar en su búsqueda, solo deseaba que su hermano estuviese a salvo y esperando a que él lo salvara.

Se despertó dentro de un cielo que aclaraba poco a poco, una tenue luz azul pálido entrando por la ventana como si se tratase de las 6 p.m., Jungkook aún se encontraba durmiendo a su lado a diferencia del día anterior donde se levantó primero que él. Bajó las escaleras, tratando de no hacer tanto escándalo y evitar despertar a todos. Miró hacia el sofá, estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor pero no encontraba algún rastro de Yoongi. 

Tomó el bate de Taehyun y salió a inspeccionar afuera, el auto de Yoongi aún se encontraba aparcado en la entrada de la casa. No sabía por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, solo tenía un mal presentimiento. Giró sobre sus talones para revisar nuevamente la casa pero se topó con Yoongi, levantó el bate y escuchó a Yoongi gritar y cubrirse el rostro. 

“¡¿Qué haces afuera tan temprano?!” chilló Seokjin aun sosteniendo en alto el bate

“No podía dormir más y solo tome una pequeña caminata mientras veía el amanecer hasta que escuche la puerta e imagine que alguien finalmente se había levantado así que no tenía por qué estar afuera” Yoongi explicó rápidamente, casi haciéndole imposible a Seokjin de entenderlo 

“Te hubiese dado un batazo en la cabeza, Yoongi” dijo Seokjin bajando finalmente el bate “Entremos, no sabemos que podemos encontrar acá afuera”

“Lo siento, es solo que llevaba tiempo sin estar en un lugar rodeado de naturaleza” Yoongi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa

“Está bien, pero si Jungkook hubiese salido por mí entonces ya estarías en el piso” Seokjin se veía molesto pero preocupado “solo no lo hagas otra vez o deja una nota o saluda o no sé, me asustaste”

“¿Soy así de silencioso? Al parecer si tengo un talento” bromeó Yoongi

  
  
  
  
  


Seokjin dejó caer la mochila en el frente de la casa, observándola un par de veces más antes de ver como Jungkook salía del último y usaba un candado para sellarla, lo más probable es que no ayudaría en nada pero valía la pena hacer el intento. Se acercó hacia el pequeño grupo formado afuera y soltó un suspiro.

“No nos iremos en el auto de Yoongi” dijo señalando el auto detrás de él “ni de joda”

“¿Tienes algún problema con mi auto?” preguntó Yoongi frunciendo el ceño

“Sí, verás, te está persiguiendo un grupo de personas que no temen asesinar a un ser humano en pleno escenario apocalíptico y reconocieron tu auto la ultima vez, nada impide que lo vuelvan a hacer” 

“Tienes razón” dijo Yoongi encogiendo los hombros “¿Pero donde conseguiremos un auto nuevo?” 

“Allá” señaló Taehyun a una camioneta negra y alta

“Oh… pensé que sería más difícil” Yoongi hizo un pequeño puchero “Vamos”

Se acercaron hacía la camioneta abandonada la cual tenía las puertas abiertas pero la llave no estaba en ningún lugar, Yoongi revisó la parte trasera sin conseguir resultados y volvió al puesto del piloto, golpeando sus dedos en el volante ansiosamente.

“¿Tienen una navaja?” preguntó curiosamente

“Sí, claro” respondió Taehyun buscando la navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón “toma”

“¿Sabes encender los autos sin tener una llave?” preguntó Seokjin, claramente impresionado

“¿Qué crees que hacía antes del apocalipsis zombie?” Yoongi respondió burlón

“¿Robar?” Jungkook frunció el ceño

“No” respondió rápidamente “veía muchas películas y series, idiota”

“Sí… claro” Jungkook soltó una risa 

Yoongi se concentró en utilizar la navaja en la columna de dirección del volante, quitando aquella parte de plástico que la cubría y buscando los cables que necesitaba para encender el auto. Tomó un respiro como si le costara tomar algo de valor para unir los cables que necesitaban transmitir la electricidad necesaria para encenderlo, los unió y escuchó el rugido de la camioneta al encender y sonrió con orgullo.

“Suban rapido, el sonido pudo haber atraído a zombies deambulantes” ordenó Seokjin mientras lanzaba los bolsos sobre el asiento trasero vacío “¿Quién te ha enseñado el truco? Y sé sincero”

“Las películas y las series además fui algo apasionado por la electricidad por un tiempo así que sé las funciones de algunos cables, el conocimiento combinado facilita todo” explicó con naturalidad

“Eso fue genial” comentó Taehyun, su rostro se iluminó repentinamente 

“¿Ya sabemos donde iremos?” preguntó Jungkook asomándose en el pequeño espacio entre los puestos delanteros 

“Sí, acá” respondió Seokjin señalando el pequeño mapa que contenía diferentes puntos rojos 

“Genial” dijo Jungkook asintiendo con su cabeza y tocando un pequeño ritmo en los asientos “¡Vamos!” 

El viaje no fue tan silencioso como imaginaban que sería, escucharon música de discos que guardaba la camioneta en la guantera, no era exactamente los gustos del grupo pero era mejor que nada. Taehyun compartió golosinas con Jungkook mientras jugaban poker con apuestas de cómo dormirían en las próximas paradas y otros objetos personales, mientras que Seokjin tenía pequeñas conversaciones con Yoongi, estaba más concentrado en escuchar el radio que sostenía en su mano, y recibir la señal de Soobin. La cual no tardó mucho en sonar a través de la corneta pero era lo mismo que el día “Seo-Ji” una y otra vez, Seokjin aún no comprendía de qué se trataba. 

Llegaron a un lugar que parecía una pequeña ciudad por su cuenta, con calles comerciales llena de laberintos, veía a los zombies caminar y deambular por ellas. Yoongi detuvo la camioneta al ver una pared de madera bloquear el paso a unas dos manzanas. Miró a Seokjin quien solo pudo otorgarle una mirada curiosa; <¿Por qué se detuvo?>

“Aquí es el primer grupo de sobrevivientes pero es mejor que si nos estacionamos acá, puede que empiecen a dispararle a la camioneta apenas cruce la segunda manzana” explicó con tranquilidad pero su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse

“Ok… ok” susurró Seokjin mientras asentía con la cabeza “Yoongi y yo iremos, quédense acá mientras negociamos con el líder del grupo” 

“Ahora si que me estás haciendo sentir como un niño” dijo Jungkook en un tono aburrido

“¿Conoces al líder del grupo?” preguntó Seokjin a la defensiva

“No” susurró Jungkook, tímido

“Entonces quédate acá” sugirió Seokjin 

“Te estás sentando en la mesa de los niños” bromeó Taehyun apretando el hombro de Jungkook 

Seokjin caminó junto a Yoongi, tranquilamente, Seokjin observó movimiento en la azotea de un pequeño negocio abandonado, lo más probable es que era alguien haciendo guardia. Yoongi hacía silencio hasta que escuchó el distintivo sonido de los zombies, como si les costara vomitar o estuviesen en un inmenso dolor. Yoongi miró a un lado, viendo como un zombie se acercaba con rapidez hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Seokjin había tomado un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo clavó en la cabeza del zombie, era una mujer de edad mediana pero su cabello estaba repleto de canas y uno de sus ojos estaba manchado de sangre. Sus dientes tenían un color negro y estaba sudorosa. El cuchillazo en su cráneo no fue suficiente para detenerla así que Seokjin sacó nuevamente el cuchillo, evitando el contacto con la sangre que expulsaba de su boca y lo clavó nuevamente hasta que la mujer cayó sobre el pavimento. 

Disparar los daría por muertos, no solo a ellos sino al grupo de sobrevivientes, Seokjin limpió las manchas de su mano con su pantalón, su expresión llena de completo disgusto. Yoongi estaba congelado en el mismo lugar donde había visto a la mujer acercarse, no tenía una herramienta con que defenderse, una navaja nunca sería suficiente. Si Seokjin no hubiese reaccionado, probablemente se encontraría corriendo o convertido en zombie. 

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Seokjin

“Vivo” respondió Yoongi 

Continuaron su camino hacia la entrada, Seokjin estaba más atento que nunca al igual que Yoongi hasta que escucharon una voz llamarles la atención.

“¿Qué hacen acá?” preguntó la voz masculina, no necesitaba gritar par ser escuchada

“Vinimos en búsqueda de un niño” respondió Seokjin, aún sin saber de donde provenía la voz

“¿A qué grupo pertenecen?” 

“A ninguno, somos solo mi mejor amigo y su hermano, no somos de Daegu” Seokjin miraba hacia las azoteas “y Yoongi”

“¿Pueden preguntarle al líder del grupo si se puede asomar? Soy Yoongi, fui su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo” Yoongi colocó su mano sobre su pecho “por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda”

“Le haremos saber que está acá pero no le garantizamos que se acerque a la frontera” 

“Uyyy la frontera” susurró Seokjin casi imaginandose en una escena de una película 

Esperaron impacientemente en aquella desolada y algo fría, para Seokjin fue una sorpresa ver a un grupo de personas aparecer en la azotea del primer edificio al lado de la gran pared de madera, era un chico joven y alto, el tono de su piel era tostado, su apariencia y aura casi le recordaban a Jungkook, era musculoso e intimidante. Llevaba un suéter rojo que lo hacía resaltar del resto, su expresión cambió al ver a Yoongi. Seokjin detalló que el chico llevaba lentes transparentes y su aspecto era muy relajado como parecer el líder de un grupo, tal vez estaba descansando.

“No puede ser, es el Min Yoongi” dijo el chico con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro

“Kim Namjoon, hijo de puta ¡Mirate!” Yoongi lo señaló, se veía contento de ver al chico

“¿Qué te trae por acá?” preguntó Namjoon agachándose “¿Quién es tu compañero?”

“Ya sabes, siempre estoy de tour por Daegu y ahora soy amigo de Seokjin, él está en busca de su hermano Soobin y le recomendé venir acá porque sé que ayudas a los niños perdidos en Daegu” 

“¿Tu nuevo amigo no pertenece a ningún grupo de sobrevivientes? Raro” Namjoon frunció el ceño

“No, solo estamos pasando por Daegu, no somos de acá” respondió Seokjin mirando hacia la figura de autoridad de aquel grupo “somos nuestro propio grupo de sobrevivientes, supongo, están en aquella camioneta”

Seokjin señaló hacia la camioneta donde sorprendentemente aún veía como Jungkook y Taehyun permanecían adentro y lo saludaban a traves del retrovisor. Seokjin quería golpear su frente con la palma de su mano. Namjoon sonrió ligeramente.

“¿Por qué no entran primero? Avisenle a sus acompañantes, tuvimos un grupo entrante hace dos semanas pero no recuerdo si hay algún Soobin. Podemos discutirlo mejor adentro” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola omg espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, solo quería dejar una información relevante para seguir la trama; los capitulos de numero impar pertenecen a Seokjin mientras que los capítulos de numero par pertenecen a Soobin pero no se preocupen tampoco enredare tanto la historia que se van a perder, pero es para llevar la historia de una manera más extensa. Plis dejen comentarios porque no sé que les parece y los apreciaría bastante, habrán actualizaciones seguidas así que no se preocupen en que no actualice dentro de una semana o dos.


	3. Capítulo 2

_ Soobin se sentó debajo de un árbol, sintiendo la humedad del suelo y suspirando profundamente, de alguna manera, su cuerpo aún no se adapta a la ardua tarea de sobrevivir un apocalipsis zombie. Al menos no con Yeonjun, un chico tan extrovertido que al parecer no tiene un lugar o momento donde se apague. Dejó a un lado su mochila y miró hacia el cielo que estaba cubierto por algunas ramas de los árboles altos del pequeño bosque.  _

_ Sintió las pisadas de Yeonjun sobre las ramas que crujían ante sus botas de combate pesadas. _

_ “¿Ya estás cansado?” preguntó agachándose a su lado  _

_ “No me gustan los viajes largos” respondió Soobin suavemente, sin mucha energía dentro de él de todos modos _

_ “Tenemos que seguir caminando antes de que anochezca, estamos cerca de un pequeño pueblo”  _

_ “¿Estás seguro? Porque a estas alturas, siento que no sabes donde estamos”  _

_ “Solo debemos seguir este pequeño mapa, seguiremos caminando en la misma línea por al menos una hora o dos y después-”  _

_ “Estoy cansado” Soobin interrumpió a Yeonjun quien se vió sorprendido “estoy cansado de caminar todos los días sin saber a dónde vamos” _

_ “Soobin, te dije que no soy un experto en mapas o en esto de sobrevivir solo, nunca estuve sin compañía desde que este desastre empezó. Incluso, me alegré de que siquiera te tuviera a tí como compañero y no a un completo extraño que tal vez me hubiese abandonado a los dos días” _

_ Soobin se mantuvo en silencio, debía parar de presionar a Yeonjun y tratarlo como una bolsa de boxeo. Asintió lentamente con su cabeza, sin muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo con el chico, Yeonjun era persistente y no lo abandonaba incluso cuando él explotaba en emociones de las cual Yeonjun no debía responsabilizarse. _

_ ¿Salir corriendo de un campamento en llamas y perder contacto con tu hermano mayor? Si solo hubiese un manual para controlar ese tipo de situación.  _

_ Se levantó, impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante y tomando su mochila de viaje. Señaló con su cabeza hacia el inexplorado camino por delante de ellos y Yeonjun no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. _

_ Ninguno imaginaba que estarían juntos sobreviviendo una apocalipsis que se veía simplemente imposible, recordando los tiempos donde se saludaban en los pasillos de la secundaria, otro día normal viviendo como un adolescente sin responsabilidades. Sin el amenazante miedo de morir en cualquier momento. Y aunque para algunos fue la manera más fácil, que tener que recorrer kilómetros mientras dormían en casas abandonadas, se prometieron que seguirían al lado del otro hasta que el verdadero final del mundo decidiera arrebatar todo lo que conocen.  _

_ “¿Quieres?” preguntó Yeonjun ofreciendo una barra de chocolate _

_ “¿Donde lo has conseguido?” respondió Soobin tomando un trozo  _

_ “Tengo mis contactos” Yeonjun se veía completamente orgulloso de una mentira “claramente, lo tomé de una tienda abandonada” _

_ Soobin escupió el trozo que introdujo en su boca. Yeonjun se veía ofendido, frunciendo su ceño y listo para discutir con el chico alto. _

_ “¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es oro!” protestó Yeonjun mirando el trozo en el suelo  _

_ “¿Oro? ¡Sabe a barro!” Soobin escupió nuevamente, el horrible sabor no dejaba su boca “Yeonjun, bota eso” _

_ “No” Yeonjun escondió la barra en el bolsillo de su pantalón “te lo pierdes” _

_ “Oh, menos mal que no me pierdo de nada” Soobin hizo una mueca mientras tosía “Está hecho con material radioactivo”  _

_ “Lo siento señor, pero ya la venta de cacao se ha desplomado en esta economía inexistente por lo tanto no hay chocolate de buen sabor” dijo Yeonjun sarcásticamente “¿Crees que en las Utopías haya chocolate recién hecho?” _

_ “Lo más probable” respondió Soobin sonriendo “idiotas con mucha suerte”  _

_ “Se irán al infierno” susurró Yeonjun _

_ Caminaron un par de minutos más antes de encontrarse al primer zombie del bosque, aún tenía la vestimenta de constructor y la mitad de su rostro era casi inexplicable, tal vez había recibido un par de golpes antes de encontrarse con Soobin y Yeonjun, se dirigió hacia ellos. Yeonjun respondió golpeando su cabeza con la culata de una escopeta vacía que cargaba solo para ese propósito.  _

_ Yeonjun se rehusaba a aprender el arte de las armas de fuego.  _

_ El cráneo del zombie crujió con facilidad a tal golpe, la culata de la escopeta se enterró en su cabeza provocando el último sonido del zombie quien dejó de pelear por su carnada al instante. ¿Estaban acostumbrados a ver a zombies morir? No, aún los veían como personas sin suerte y probablemente es un punto de vista que no iba a cambiar mucho. Al final del día, no todos nacieron con los instintos de asesino frío. Solo sucede en las películas. O The Walking Dead. _

_ Los chicos a su edad no deberían estar matando a otra criatura con todo tipo de arma y tener que vivir con la imagen sangrienta de sus cabezas siendo destrozadas en pedazos de maneras creativas. Deberían estar descubriéndose a sí mismos, odiando la escuela, tener incertidumbres por sus futuros, ir a fiestas o quedarse en casa viendo videos. Toda la estructura de lo que la sociedad esperaba de un adolescente cambió de manera drástica, tan complicada de renacer en ella. _

_ Soobin miró de reojo el cuerpo del zombie antes de seguir caminando junto a Yeonjun, tenía el hábito de congelarse cada vez que aparecía un zombie. Un hábito del cual Yeonjun tenía conocimiento, no colocaba a Soobin en el frente de batalla para protegerlo de ser mordido y morir lentamente. _

_ Caminaron un par de minutos antes de sentir como el olor del bosque cambiaba a uno más pesado y claramente de un pueblo que aún tenía sobrevivientes en él. Era el olor a madera quemada y los cuerpos de zombies descomponiéndose que daban las primeras pistas, era un pueblo muy pequeño pero desde la altitud del bosque, podían ver que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad pero aquella aventura quedaría para otro día. _

_ Bajaron la colina con cuidado, y el primer establecimiento que encontraron fue un pequeño motel de dos pisos, solo y disponible. _

_ “¿Quieres dormir en una cama cómoda esta noche?” preguntó Yeonjun señalando el motel  _

_ “Vamos” respondió Soobin caminando rápidamente, emocionado por alguna razón al ver el motel abandonado  _

_ “¡Esperame!” Yeonjun gritó siguiendo a Soobin “¿Crees que hayan sobrevivientes allí?” _

_ Soobin se detuvo violentamente. _

_ “No lo había pensado…” susurró Soobin mirando el lugar “esperemos que no” _

_ “Revisa en el primer piso, yo estaré en planta baja” propuso Yeonjun _

_ Soobin solo asintió con su cabeza lentamente y ambos separaron sus caminos, Soobin no sabía que esperar, el único suficientemente experto en matar zombies es Yeonjun y tristemente no han tenido tiempo para practicar sus movimientos a la hora de pelear por su vida.  _

_ El olor a sangre vieja le aterraba, los nervios se agitaban al igual que su estómago, podía notar que no había nadie en el segundo piso porque no se escuchaban susurros ni alguna herramienta tocando los muebles. Tocó una puerta azul marino suavemente sin recibir respuesta, la abrió y el olor de la habitación lo impactó fuertemente. _

_ Comenzó a toser agresivamente, apartándose de la entrada para tomar aire un poco más fresco. Se asomó en la habitación y para su poca sorpresa, había un cadáver en descomposición que yacía en el suelo, con un cuchillo incrustado en la cabeza y una de sus piernas estaba a metros de él. Un grupo de moscas se posaban sobre los pequeños charcos de sangre color marrón. Soobin no tuvo otra opción que cerrar la puerta rápidamente.  _

_ Miró hacia un lado para encontrar a Yeonjun observando como si esperara a que se diera cuenta de su presencia.  _

_ “¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?!” susurró Soobin  _

_ “No puedo gritarte desde abajo así que” Yeonjun hablaba tan suavemente como si temiera gritarle a Soobin “Ven, encontré un lugar limpio abajo” _

_ Soobin siguió a Yeonjun quien caminaba con tanta confianza, como si supiera en lo más profundo que nada iba a ocurrirle en el camino. El cabello de Yeonjun crecía cada vez más, cómo si no le importara crecer una melena. Tal vez pensaba que Soobin no contaba con suficiente experiencia para cortarlo por él pero se veía cool, Soobin pensaba que Yeonjun era cool. _

_ Yeonjun abrió la puerta de una habitación de la planta baja del motel, estaba en perfecto estado, solamente podía quejarse del terrible polvo que amenazaba sus fosas nasales. Soltó su bolso y se lanzó sobre la cama, habían pasado días desde que no dormía en alguna superficie cómoda.  _

  
  


_ Su compañero de viaje se lanzó a un lado de él, ambos estornudando al mismo tiempo por la desesperante cantidad de polvo. _

_ “¿Cuál es el menú de esta noche?” preguntó Yeonjun _

_ Ambos mantenían sus miradas fijas en el techo vacío de la habitación. _

_ “Lo más probable es que tengamos un festín de comida chatarra, no creo que haya algo de comida acá” respondió Soobin en un susurro, como si temiera hablar tan duro que asustaría a Yeonjun “¿Crees que nos moriremos en esta nueva dieta? Estoy algo preocupado por mi estómago” _

_ “¿Estamos vivos ahora, no? Es lo único que importa” Yeonjun se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para obtener una mejor vista de Soobin “Algún día moriremos, de una manera u otra” _

_ “Que optimista” Soobin frunció el ceño _

_ “La probabilidad de morir es más alta ahora así que” encogió los hombros _

_ “Voy a revisar si hay agua por las tuberías” Soobin se levantó de la cama  _

_ “¿Tienes jabón para tomarte una ducha?”  _

_ “Sí, es una de las primeras cosas que busco cuando entramos a tiendas” _

_ “¿Me das un poco?” _

_ “Absolutamente, no” dijo Soobin alejándose hacia el baño _

_ “¡Oye Soobin! Tú no eras así cuando estábamos en la escuela” protestó Yeonjun levantándose para seguirlo _

_ “Cierto, tu eras el chico que me ignoraba” en el tono de Soobin había una escasa presencia de humor “hay agua” _

_ “No es momento para hacer relucir mi pasado de idiota, te dije muchas veces que lo siento” Yeonjun hizo un gesto lleno de arrepentimiento  _

_ “Y te dije que te perdonaba”  _

_ Soobin acarició el cabello de Yeonjun, sus dedos rozando cariñosamente su oreja, sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón dispararse. Ambos agregaron un poco más de distancia entre ellos. La poca luz de la habitación los ayudaba a esconder sus mejillas rosadas. _

_ “Lo siento eso fue… mucho” Soobin cerró uno de sus ojos, una expresión llena de vergüenza personal. Caminó hacia la cama nuevamente tratando de ignorar a Yeonjun que estaba igual de sorprendido como él “Puedes usar mi jabón extra, conseguiré uno nuevo. Te sorprendería lo poco que la humanidad pensó en tomar los jabones” _

_ “Gracias” Yeonjun sonrió delicadamente y tomó el paquete del jabón _

_ “Ahora, tomate una ducha y relájate lo que quieras. Yo estaré aquí…” dijo Soobin bostezando “Aquí”  _

_ Yeonjun vió como Soobin se quedaba dormido en la mitad de la cama, con sus pies cayendo por un lado de la misma. Siguió el consejo de Soobin y se tomó una ducha larga, masajeando las partes de su cuerpo que nunca lograban dejar de doler por las noches. Un mal movimiento al momento de asesinar un zombie y tendrás un desesperante dolor en tus hombros. _

_ Pensó en las palabras del chico alto, una y otra vez, era cierto que fue un idiota en la escuela pero la clase de idiota abusivo, simplemente era muy exclusivo con su alrededor y a veces aquello lograba sacar lo peor de él. Tuvo que disculparse una y otra vez con Soobin cada vez que se encontraban durante la pandemia, pero tan impredecible como la aparición de una estrella nueva; el peor escenario en la historia de la humanidad los había unido.  _

_ Soobin era muy inteligente y reservado, muy pocos sabían lo que realmente pensaba y no le tomó mucho tiempo a Yeonjun para apreciarlo. Yeonjun pensaba que Soobin era cool.  _

_ Salió del baño, gotas de agua empapando aún su cabello y cayendo sobre su camisa blanca con líneas amarillas. Se estiró para ver a Soobin aún dormido, negó con su cabeza y tocó la pierna del chico temporalmente indefenso. _

_ “¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Soobin, casi inaudible  _

_ “Necesitas ducharte, no sabes cuando el agua dejará de aparecer mágicamente” Yeonjun se sentó a su lado  _

_ “Ok… espera unos minutos” _

_ Yeonjun se quedó en silencio mientras veía el rostro de Soobin relajarse nuevamente y su respiración se desaceleraba. _

_ “¡Soobin!” _

_ “Ok” dijo Soobin, su expresión arrugada y llena de molestia “pero después me dejas dormir” _

_ “Todo lo que quieras”  _

_ Yeonjun colocó la comida chatarra en platos desechables, un plato frente a él con la misma cantidad para Soobin. Esperó ansiosamente mientras su amigo terminaba de ducharse, cruzó sus piernas, una sobre la otra y vió como Soobin se acercaba lentamente hasta sentarse detrás de su plato en la cama. _

_ “Sabor a queso, sabor a tocineta, sabor a maíz y palitos de chocolate. Que gran noche” Soobin sonrió ampliamente “salud” _

_ “Salud” repitió Yeonjun _

_ Comieron en silencio hasta quedar satisfechos, sus estómagos habían logrado acostumbrarse a las comidas menos voluminosas y estaban contentos con aquel resultado. Hacía que todo fuese un poco más fácil. Soobin tomó la almohada, acomodandola una y otra vez hasta acostarse en su lado de la cama. Lo mismo hizo Yeonjun, pero se quedó mirando hacia el lado de Soobin.  _

_ “¿Soobin?”  _

_ “¿Mmm?”  _

_ “Lo siento”  _

_ Soobin se movió desenfrenadamente hasta girar por completo y mirar a Yeonjun quien claramente estaba teniendo muchos pensamientos que navegaban y chocaban con la orilla de su propia consciencia. _

_ “¿Huh?” Soobin frunció el ceño “¿Lo siento por qué?” _

_ “Por ser un idiota contigo, ya sabes”  _

_ “Yeonjun… yo debería disculparme por haberte dicho eso, no era mi intención hacerte pensar en el pasado de nuevo. Ya he hecho la paz conmigo mismo al respecto, no te preocupes. Te he perdonado cien veces” _

_ “¿Crees que es suficiente?” _

_ “¿Qué?” _

_ “Perdonarme cien veces” _

_ “No importa cuantas veces te perdone, tienes que pensar en cuándo dejarás que todo aquello quede en el olvido” Soobin susurraba, como si pudiese despertar a alguien “estamos aquí ahora, cercanos” _

_ “Sí… yo, no sé qué ocurre conmigo, creo que soy yo extrañando mi vida” Yeonjun negó con su cabeza ligeramente _

_ “Todos extrañamos nuestras vidas de antes”  _

_ “Buenas noches, Soobin” _

_ “Buenas noches, Yeonjun” _

_ Era la misma rutina todas las mañanas. Ambos despertaban a las mismas horas, Soobin intentaba otra vez hacer un café instantáneo con agua fría y lo escupían una y otra vez hasta verterlo por el lavamanos o en cualquier lugar. Se aseaban y hacían pequeños estiramientos juntos. _

_ Pero esa mañana era diferente, esa mañana era el día en el que Yeonjun sorprendería a Soobin. Intentó ocultar su entusiasmo mientras caminaban por las calles desoladas hasta llegar a uno de los edificios más altos de la pequeña ciudad en la que se encontraban, claramente el más nuevo en ser construido allí. _

_ “¿Qué hacemos aquí?” preguntó Soobin mirando a Yeonjun _

_ “Te diré cuando estemos en la azotea. Vamos” Yeonjun señaló al edificio con su cabeza _

_ “Ahh… que desesperante” _

_ Entraron al lugar, Yeonjun sujetaba su escopeta con fuerza. Sería estúpido disparar en un lguar con suficiente eco como para exponerlos a ambos de por vida pero no dudaría en usarla si la vida de ambos verdaderamente dependía de ellos. Sus ojos se cerraban ligeramente, esperando no haberse equivocado de lugar. _

_ “Dime que no tenemos que usar las escaleras” susurró Soobin _

_ “Sólo serán diez pisos”  _

_ “Exactamente”  _

_ Caminaron por las escaleras lentamente, Yeonjun se asomaba en cada pasillo antes de avisarle a Soobin que podía subir el siguiente tramo. Yeonjun miró por el rabillo de su ojo hacia el pasillo y se encontraba un zombie arrastrándose de una pared hacia otra, la mandíbula de Yeonjun se apretó ligeramente.  _

_ Yeonjun señaló el siguiente tramo a Soobin, sin hacer ruido, pronunció: “En silencio. Zombie”. Soobin asintió con su cabeza y se acercó hacia el siguiente tramo sin problema. Yeonjun caminó lentamente, paso tras paso, pensando en cómo no joder la vida de ambos en ese momento.  _

_ Yeonjun pisó el primer escalón. Las palpitaciones se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentirlas hasta en la planta de sus pies.  _

_ Hubo un sonido alto.  _

_ Como si un televisor antiguo no podía conseguir la señal de transmisión. El radio de Soobin. Se había comenzado a conectar nuevamente, lo más probable es que lo había dejado encendido todo aquel rato. El zombie pudo detectar el sonido con rapidez y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a Yeonjun y Soobin con una rapidez aterradora. _

_ “¡Corre!” gritó Yeonjun empujando a Soobin  _

_ Corrieron por las escaleras hacia arriba mientras que el zombie torpemente los seguía, al igual que se iban uniendo más en cada piso en el que corrían. Yeonjun y Soobin pensaba que era el verdadero final de ambos. Soobin empujó con fuerza la puerta de la azotea y la cerró con ayuda de Yeonjun, los zombies la golpeaban una y otra vez.  _

_ Soobin tomó un tubo para ganar tiempo y colocarlo como una especie de seguro en la puerta.  _

_ “¿Esta era tu gran idea?” preguntó Soobin con falta de aire  _

_ “¡Es culpa de tu puto radio!” respondió Yeonjun  _

_ “¡¿Cómo me puedes culpar?!” Soobin estaba completamente indignado _

_ “¡Dije que es culpa de tu radio, no tuya!” Yeonjun soltó su escopeta  _

_ “Olvidalo” susurro Soobin colocando sus manos sobre su cintura “¿Vamos a morir?” _

_ “Eso creo, por ahora”  _

_ “Entonces muéstrame tu sorpresa, por lo menos moriré teniendo un regalo”  _

_ “Bicho raro” dijo Yeonjun “Ok… ok, mi sorpresa constaba de traerte hasta acá sin la pequeña horda de zombies y decirte que estuve buscando maneras de modificar tu radio y amplificar la señal para que pudiera alcanzar el de Seokjin ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que era lo último que recuerdas que ambos tenían. Allí está la respuesta final” señaló una gran antena a un rincón del edificio “lo conectaré a ella, podrás dar un mensaje corto que se mantenga en repetición hasta que alguno de los dos decida morir por batería”  _

_ “Eres un genio ¡No puede ser!” gritó Soobin abrazando a Yeonjun y agitando al chico una y otra vez “Maldición, no sé cómo agradecerte esto” _

_ “No tienes por qué, te prometí que te ayudaría a conseguir a tu hermano o acercarte un poco más a él” _

_ Yeonjun conectó el radio a la antena para amplificar su alcance, no iba a ser extremo pero sí lo necesario como para llegar más allá de dos manzanas pequeñas. Soobin grabó el mensaje, dejándolo cerca del radio para que fuese escuchado, su corazón estaba dividido entre el miedo por morir y su emoción por vivir nuevamente junto a su hermano. _

_ Esperaron mientras veían el atardecer, ninguno de los dos tenía esperanza de que los zombies se casaran en algún momento. El cielo se pintaba de un color oro, durazno y azul. Una combinación fascinante desde aquella proximidad al cielo. Se distrajeron en la infinidad de las nubes de colores hasta escuchar un golpe fuerte detrás de ellos. _

_ Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, solo había una probabilidad: el tubo finalmente se rindió en su único propósito pero escucharon algunos disparos más, Soobin tomó la mano de Yeonjun, el tacto lograba calmar una parte de él. Yeonjun abrió el primer ojo, vio a una chica de piel del color de las avellanas y el cabello recogido en una cola alta y larga, su cara estaba manchada de sangre sucia.  _

_ La chica llevaba una camisa de color azul marino y unos pantalones color ladrillo anchos, cargaba una pistola en sus manos mientras que en su cintura destellaba un gran cuchillo, Yeonjun pudo notar que del cuello de su camisa guindaban unos lentes transparentes de un look vintage. Yeonjun nunca pensó que vería el típico personaje de las películas y series apocalípticas, aquellos personajes que parecían inmortales y su primera aparición solía quedarse en la memoria de los espectadores.  _

_ “No tienen por qué agradecerme” se limpió la sangre en su mejilla “¿Son novios?” _


End file.
